The Real Truth
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: Squids background wasn't so good...but what if his background could've been different...Only if some ppl made right choices when he was born, he wouldnt be where he is today! PLEASE READ AND REPLY! DO IT FOR SQUIDDY!UPDATED CHAP. 8!
1. Reality

I thought this up, when I went on vacation in July. I was just laying down trying to sleep, in a non airconditioned house and the bed smelled like Tuna! So then I thought up this story...Please! REVIEW if ya like it ^_~  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
The D-Tent boys had just gotten back from a long day of digging. They trudged to the showers, and then to the Wreck room.  
  
"Hey guys look what I got!"Magnet flashed an expensive looking thinga bob at them.  
  
"What is it?"Armpit asked looking at the strange object in Magnets hand.  
  
"Thats just it...I don' know! I swiped it offa Mr.Sirs desk.."  
  
"Gimme that!"X-Ray grabbed it from Magnet. "It looks like some kinda vase thing..to hold money or sutin'.."  
  
"Or an Ash tray.."Armpit added.  
  
"Vases dont hold ash.."X-Ray looked at Pit.  
  
"They do if someone was creamated..."Armpit smiled.  
  
"Yuck..I don' think Sir would have a dead person in his office.."Magnet said in disgust as he took the vase back in his own hands.  
  
"Sure he would.."Squid walked over. "Mr.Sir would if he could. Ya, know I bet that if he could, he'd kill every single one of us,"He smiled.  
  
"Well, thats just your theory.."Armpit pointed out.  
  
"Come on! You know he's probly dieing to run us over with the water truck! Or shoot us with his pistol!"Squid exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, Squids pro'ly right. Sir jus' is that kinda person,"Magnet said, as the others laughed.  
  
Just then, Mr.Pendanski came into the Wreck room.  
  
"Alan, I..uh, need you to come with me,"  
  
"Whats up Mom?"X-Ray curiously asked.  
  
"Its none of your buisness, Rex..I need to talk to Alan,"Mr.Pendanski sounded more serious then ever, and had a strange look on his face. Squid stared at him, not wanting to know what he had to tell him. But walked toward Pendanski anyways. Mr.Pendanski walked outta the room and Squid followed.  
  
"What is this about?"Squid questioned.  
  
"Uh, Alan come, were going to go to the Warden.."  
  
"But why? What'd I do!"He stared at Pendanski.   
  
"It ain't about that thing that happened last month is it? Cause ya know that was COMPLETELY by accident...that E-Tent kid had what was comin' to him..."  
  
"No Alan its not that...Just come along.."  
  
They walked into the Wardens cabin, and she was sitting on one of her chairs in her living room. She looked up at them when they walked in and smiled fakely.  
  
"Have a seat.."She said.  
  
Squid sat down on the chair across from her, she stared at him.  
  
"Do you know why your here?"The Warden asked. Squid shook his head slowly and looked at the Warden funny...he was so confused.  
  
"Well, Squid.."She started, "I called you here, because I have got some news about your...parents.."The Warden said. Squids eyes grew big at the sound of that sentence.  
  
"What about my parents.."He whispered.   
  
"Well...we got a letter.."She slowly talked, Squid was getting unpatient but knew he shouldn't upset her.  
  
"Yes? What about a letter?"He asked.  
  
"It seems that the parents that you grew up with-"  
  
"You mean Parent..."He whispered.  
  
"Parent, Parents! Same thing!"She paused."..Anyways I have found out through the letter, that...Squid, they aren't your biological parents..."  
  
Squid sat there with his eyes wide open, he had nothing to say, nothing to do. He just stared in shock...  
  
. . . . . . . .   
  
He..he CLIFF HANGER!!! Juvenile Delinquet like Cliff hangers...well at least when Im writin' em!  
  
WELL??? Comments? Ideas? Just be nice and leave a review?  
  
YOU decide!  
  
Well C ya L8ter  
  
*jumps around like Zigzag did in the rain*  
  
Bye bye Guys!!! 


	2. Truely Scared

I think I got 4 reviews...BUT They made me happy^_^  
  
So I decided ta write more!!!  
  
. . . . . . . .   
  
Squid stared at the Warden in disbelief,  
  
"What?"He was trying hard to get it through his head. He wasn't expecting to hear something like that.  
  
"Its all in the letter we got.."The Warden said as she lifted up a piece of paper.  
  
"Let me see it.."Squid held out his hand, and the Warden gave it to him. His eyes quickly went back and forth through every word of the paper. He sat there in silence and studied every word of each sentence, over and over again.  
  
"Your Term is being shortened.."The Warden finally said something. Squid once again quickly looked up,  
  
"What?"He said again.  
  
"Your real parents got ya outta here...you'll still have probation but beside that...your leaving Camp Green Lake.."She fakely smiled again and Squid continued to stare. All this seemed to pass by so fast, just a little while ago he was in the Wreck room talking about Mr.Sir and Dead people...and now he's leaving. He looked back down at the piece of paper he was holding, and read the word "BIOLOGICAL" over and over in his head. Then he relized his life could've been different, if only his real parents, never let him go...  
  
"Alan..you'll need to pack tonight,"Mr.Pendanski paused. "Your Mother is coming tomorrow.." Squid looked at Mr.Pendanski and knew that when he said 'Mother' it ment the mother that was never there for him, the mother that after 18 years noticed she was missing something. The mother he never knew.  
  
"You can go back to your tent now.."The Warden said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Squid nodded and slowly stood to his feet. He glanced at the letter one more time until he released it and let it fall to the ground. He then walked out, to D-Tent.  
  
. . . . . .   
  
"So what was it all about?"X-Ray asked as they walked into D-Tent.  
  
"Huh?"Squid looked up at them. "Oh..it was nuthin'..."He looked down at his bag he was holding, and shoved more stuff in it.  
  
"It was sure sutin'...your packing,"X-ray walked over to Squid and sat down on a cot across from him.  
  
"Spill it.."X finally said as Magnet and Armpit walked over.  
  
"Lets just say...my terms been shortened.."Squid stood up and threw his bag on the opposite side of his cot, then sat down.  
  
"Really?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Yep..there lettin' me outta this Hell tomorrow.."  
  
"Lucky you,"Magnet added. Then the three of them walked away, probably to dinner. Squid had heard the dinner bell ring earlier but now he wasn't really hungry he had enough on his mind. He layed down and closed his eyes, he had no feelings at all..he didn't know how to feel. But in reality he was truely...scared.   
  
. . . . . . . .   
  
Okays!!! Done with this chappy! Hey my fans out there!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Comments?  
  
Ideas?  
  
Anything???  
  
*smiles*  
  
Only YOU can review my stories! *points to screean*  
  
Ya you! Hurry and review or you'll make my Squiddy Muse cry...*cuddles Squid Muse* 


	3. C Ya, Bye, Good Ritens!

I UPdated^_^...writing fanfics takes my stress away...Im starting High school on the 25th...OMG Im so nervouse...Squid will help me calm down!  
  
. . . . . . . .   
  
Squid fell asleep, hoping to sleep forever and never have to wake up...He soon fell into a deep, deep sleep,  
  
~*Squids Dream*~  
  
A woman was holding a baby, she was crying and the baby was sleeping. She was stroking the young childs forehead, while humming 'Hush little baby'. She kissed the baby, then walked into a small building. She came out of the building smiling, holding no baby, then walked away.  
  
~**~  
  
Squid opened his eyes to the sound of the trumpet, he didn't understand the dream. He didn't even know what it ment...he was already forgetting every detail. He rubbed his eyes,   
  
"Hey todays the Big day.."X-ray walked over by Squid. Squid looked up,  
  
"Yep.."He paused. "I guess it is.."He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Ya gotta write to us man..ya gotta tell us whats going on, in the outside world.."X-ray smiled.  
  
"I will.."Squid said as he bent down to pick his bag up.  
  
"Squids leaving?"Zigzag asked as he walked over.  
  
"Ya...no one told you?"X-ray stared at Zigzag. Zigzag shook his head,  
  
"Well, he is.."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess this is Goodbye.."Zigzag stood motionless, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Ya I guess it is.."Squid quietly said. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked across the tent.  
  
"D-Tent what are you doing? GET OUT THERE! YOUR GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!"Mr.Sir yelled.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr.Sir!"Zigzag quickly ran outta D-Tent.  
  
"C ya Squid.."Magnet mumbled.  
  
"Squid don't forget about us,"Armpit said. Caveman waved and Zero just glanced before leaving.  
  
"Bye, buddy dont forget us, aight?"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Don't worry..."He looked down at his bag. "I won't.." 


	4. Waiting for Reality

I updated!!! Please ppl, be nice and review^_~ I started highschool today, 9th grade! And Im really tired and stuff!  
  
ENJOY^-^  
  
. . . . . .   
  
Squid walked over to the doorway of D-Tent and peeked out. He watched as all the other boys, ate breakfast, goofed around, then grabbed their shovels. He looked down at his feet then sighed. Part of him wanted to so badly leave this place, and the other part wanted to stay...with his friends, his 'family'.  
  
"Alan!"Mr.Pendanski came walking into D-Tent. "Your Mother will arive in an hour, so make sure your all packed!"  
  
"I am.."Squid mumbled back.  
  
"Ok, then you have an hour to do whatever, have a good day,"Mr.Pendanski smiled and walked out.   
  
Squid backed up and sat down on the nearest cot. He went deep into thought.  
  
"Why would someone just leave me? Leave me with horrible people.."He asked himself. The people he always knew as mom and dad, were never true...they were horrible..a dad that left and a mom who was always stinkin drunk!   
  
"But what if these parents are just the same...same as before.."He questioned himself again.   
  
"Then why would they want me back.."He mumbled as he stared at his feet.   
  
"Who knows.."He layed back on the cot and his eyes slowly closed. He was tired of thinking, and totally wearing himself out asking himself questions.   
  
An hour soon passed and Squid heard someones footsteps coming towards D-Tent. He shot up on the cot, and the Warden walked in.  
  
"Your mothers here,"She smiled, a really fake, cheap smile and walked out. Squid stood to his feet, his heart thumping louder and louder, he now fealt nauseated, like he was going to throw up. But knew he had to do, what he had to do.   
  
Alan aka Squid walked out of the one place he had knew as home, towards a life he never lived. Into reality.  
  
. . . . . .   
  
Sorry for the HUGE cliffhanger, but I wanted to be evil and leave off a big cliffy hanger. I might update tomorrow...I might not...thats up to you! *points at people*  
  
If I Gets A LOT of reviews, or at least really good reviews, with comments or ideas, I'll update^_^  
  
So please make me happy*puppy dog pout*  
  
Thankys!  
  
ByEs  
  
~Juvy D. 


	5. Love tears

I gots a lotta reviews^_^ YAY!!! Im happy!   
  
Thankys all my reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Well...actually i dont even know you...ANYWAYS  
  
People Im sorry, I dont think Im gonna make Squids real MOM a drunk, because I got other ideas...but I dont know maybe something with his dad...OH! And ppl that wanna see him have siblings, dont you worry, I planned that when I first thought up this story! YAYS!!! FUN!  
  
Anyways, EnJoY~  
  
. . . . . .   
  
Squid carried his bag over his sholder and lifted the tent flap. Sunlight poured in from the near rising sun, he squinted his eyes and looked forward. He saw somebody in the distance, but too hard to tell what they looked like. He walked farther, down the wooden stairs of the tent and stood there waiting. After a couple minutes Squid could tell it was a woman, and knew right away that was his mother. He sighed and moved his bag to his other shoulder, as his heartbeat increased. What would he say? What would he think? What would he do? He didn't wanna panick, but it seemed too late for that. Squid just stood there, in the suspence of waiting, wishing it was already over. He watched as the woman got closer, she seemed to slow down and stare in his direction. Then seemed to speed up her walking pace to a slow run or jog, then Squid could see her. He was amazed, she looked nothing like his so called fake mother. She was beautiful, having dark, pretty shoulder length hair, and her eyes was one of the softest browns. She was kinda on the short side, but in her early, mid thirtys. She slowed her run to a slow walk when she stood only a couple feet away from him. Squid then could tell, that he wasn't alone...She was just as scared as he was...  
  
"A..Alan?"She whispered. Squid slowly nodded, both of them were speechless. The woman stood there for a second as silent tears crept down her face.  
  
"My Baby.."Her lips trembled as she ran over and threw her arms around him. Squid was shocked, he didn't expect anything like that. She was a couple inches shorter then Squid and had to look in a kinda up position, her bains blew out of her face as she looked at her son.  
  
"I've waited my whole life for this day...sorry-"She froze. "Sorry it took me so long.."A tear trickled down her cheek. Squid held back any form of emotion, he was still frightened, but hid it behind his badboy attitude.  
  
"C..Come along...to the car.."She whispered. "We have a lot to talk about.."She was shaky as she started walking towards the car, Squid slowly followed behind her.  
  
. . . . . .   
  
They got to the car, and Squid threw his stuff in the trunk. It was actually a REALLY nice car, compared to the busted up, old station wagon his fake mom drove. He opened up the door and stepped inside, sat down and quickly buckled his seat belt. Silent as ever, nothing to say, he waited for her to start the conversation.  
  
"So.."She began as she started the car. "You've been here for a while?"  
  
"Ya.."Squid answered.  
  
"Really...well I guess thats not a very good thing..."She drove out of Camp Green Lake. Squid watched out the window, as they passed by the holes campers had dug.  
  
"Its a long drive.."His mom chuckled a little, "So get comfortable..."She reached over and turned on the Air Conditioning, Squid felt like he was in heaven. Then he remembered he was sitting next to a woman he hardly knew.  
  
"So.."He whispered, She quickly took her look off the rode to glance at him.  
  
"Your...my mom?"He asked as he looked down at his feet. She nodded as silent tears, poured down her face.  
  
"Im so sorry...Alan.."She paused and wiped her eyes with her hand. "I should...probably tell you my story..."She whimpered and returned her stare back on the rode.  
  
"I still remember that long time ago...when Highschool seemed like the best thing in the world to me...but it totally changed..."  
  
. . . FLASHBACK. . . .(Told in Squids Moms POV). . . .   
  
"CASSY! GET DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"My mother yelled.  
  
"Yes, mom...I'll be down in a minute.."I yawned and was quickly dressed, I just got up, and wasn't exactly a morning person. I dragged myself downstairs ate a fast breakfast and went out the door. I wasn't entirely happy about going back to school...I was starting highschool so that was the biggest thing, Plus..I had made a boyfriend at the end of middleschool and he just got back from summer camp. I was so excited, that I just couldn't wait to meet up with him. He was in 10th grade already when I was just starting 9th so he was gonna show me around.  
  
"Hey! Cas, whats up?"Jason came up behind me, I screamed in excitement and hugged him right away.  
  
"Your back!"  
  
"Yep, and I brought you a suprise.."He held out two tickets to a concert I was dying to go to.  
  
"YOU GOT THE TICKETS!!!"I screamed and grabbed them from his hands.   
  
"Yep, now we can go see this band you wanted to see..then I thought we could hang out at my place,"He smiled.  
  
"Sounds great..."I walked off to school, and couldn't wait till friday...too bad that night changed my whole life..  
  
. . .END. .FLASHBACK. . . . .  
  
Squid now had his eyes focused on his mom, the story she was telling kept his complete attention.  
  
"Then before I knew it...I went to his house that Friday night, did more then just 'hang out' and I ended up getting pregnant at 14 years of age.."She choked at the last words, and pulled the car over.  
  
"Alan,"She looked at him, "I wanted to keep you so bad...I did, the moment I heard you cry and held you..I never wanted to let go..."She paused as her tears caused her to gasp for air.  
  
"I saw your beautiful brown eyes, and your smile..."She stopped and closed her eyes, tears pouring from her own eyes.  
  
"I fell in..love, the moment I saw you...the moment the nurse brought you to me and said you were a boy..."She sobbed, and put her glossed, wet eyes back on her son.  
  
"My mother came in, and...told me not to name you...and told the nurse..to take you away,"She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down.  
  
"I screamed and begged, cryed to keep you...but all my mother did was walk away...she hated me,..she hated you...her own grandchild.."She turned herself back forward and stared out the windshield.  
  
"You don't know how long I've thought about you...I wanted to find you all this time, but I just couldn't...something seemed to hold me back...My love for my baby...My first born son.." 


	6. Heading 'Home'

I gets lotso good reviews! From some pretty AWSOME Reviewers! Thank you all!  
  
I wanted to do some shout outs, but I'll do that later...*yawns*  
  
Sry...Im tired, BUT I got into writing mood^_^  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
"Well...we should probably get back on the rode..."Squids mother whispered as she reached over and turned the key in the ignition. Squid lightly nodded, more silent then before, he didn't know what to say to this woman he barely met, and she loved him so much. He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes, listened to the gentle, cool breeze of the air conditioning.  
  
"You look just like your father..."She whispered and gently smiled, Squid opened his eyes and looked over at her.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Ya, maybe you resemble me a little bit..."She answered. Squid now smiled, and his mothers eyes filled with tears again as she placed her watering eyes back on the rode.  
  
"So...what were, you uhhh...doing before you got sent to this Juvenile Camp thing?.."She asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Nuthin'.."He answered and looked down. "Just the usual..I guess..."  
  
"Thats good, I guess..."She smiled, as her eyes continued to water. "Oh, theres a gas station up ahead...thank goodness.."She put on a happy face and steered the car into the entrance.  
  
"Im gonna get some gas, I'll be right back,"Her voice was soft and gentle, as she slowly got out of the car and walked towards the tank.  
  
"I guess this it..."He whispered to himself. "My mom.."He looked at her as she walked into the the station to pay for the gas. Squid dazed out and wondered how it would be like at his new home..what was his dad like?...and did he have siblings?...That was one word Squid NEVER used, he didn't even know what it ment, to have brothers and sisters, to have a dad or a normal mother...or a family.  
  
Squids mom came walking back out, holding two bottles of pop and two bags of chips, she opened the car door and got back in.  
  
"Here, got us some snacks,"She smirked and handed him a bottle of pop and some chips.  
  
"Thanks,"He gratefully accepted. She nodded and started the car back up, and got on the road. Silence filled the car once again, Squid couldn't take being quiet one more second, it just wasn't like him to be quiet...like that anyways.  
  
"Do..I got..uhh, siblings?"He glanced over at her as he took another sip of pop, she stayed silent for a second,  
  
"Actually, ya do..."She smiled a little. "Ya see, after you were born, me and Jason got into a little fight...he didn't believe you were his son.."She paused as the memories filled her head. "So after my parent had me get rid of you, we got back together...I ended up having another baby when I hit 17, and I wouldn't let my parents get involved...Me and Jason ran away together,"She stopped and looked over at Squid.   
  
"We had a little girl...and I fealt the love again..."A tear slid down her cheek. "But, I still fealt so empty...a piece of me was...missing.."She choked.  
  
"So I have a sister?"He asked. His mom nodded,  
  
"Ya, two sisters...and a brother,"She smiled. "You'll get to see them,...they look just like you,"She spoke into a laugh. Squid smiled, he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"We'll be home in about three hours, get comfortable and enjoy the ride!"She smiled and laughed again. Squid leaned back again and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
. . . . .   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! FOR ME! FOR SQUID!  
  
Tehe^_~  
  
More to come IF YOU REVIEW!!!   
  
Ideas?  
  
Comments?  
  
Just review for the heck of it?  
  
Im waitin'....hehe  
  
ByEs  
  
~Juvy D. 


	7. Alan meets sibbys!

Uhhh...felt like writin another chappy since u all are so nice^_~  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Squid felt a sudden hault to the vehicle he was in, which awakened his sleep.  
  
"Were here,"His mom gleefully said.  
  
Squid couldn't believe it, three hours had already passed? Well, he had some much needed sleep. He opened the car door and climbed out, the sudden smell of trees and grass filled the air. Flowers, clouds, people, animals, houses..things that seemed so left behind had returned.  
  
"And this is where we live,"She pointed to the house in front of them, "Its not much..but ya know..Its livible,"She smiled. Squid stared at the house...Not much? The house was wonderful, well way better then what he was use to living in. A ranch house, with a sidewalk pathway going to a white door. A sign hung on the door that read "Welcome" the windows were big, beautiful and open with white shutters. The siding, the lightest color blue you could imagine, and flowers filled the yard.  
  
"Its..great,"Is all Squid could say. Squids mom smiled greatfully , but couldn't say anything before the front door swung open. A little girl, wearing a pink skirt and a white tanktop with flowers stood in the doorway. She stood staring forward for a couple seconds then ran forward.  
  
"Mommy!!!"She screamed and ran towards, her mother.  
  
"Baby,"Squids mother held her arms open wide and knelt down to grasp her daughter she loved. The little girl ran into her mothers arms and hugged her tightly. Her light brown curls, curled around her face and her light blue eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"Momma..I missed you,"The little girl smiled as she lightly kissed her moms cheek.  
  
"I missed you too, sweetheart,"Squids mom responded, then turned to face Squid.  
  
"Alan, this is your youngest sister..Cody,"  
  
Squid nodded and the young child stared at him with open eyes, her mother now looked at her.  
  
"Cody, sweety, this is your brother..Alan,"  
  
Cody continued to stare at him oddly, her lil mind confused and scared at the same time. Her mom could tell, she hugged Cody tightly then released her.  
  
"Cody, go get your brother and sister...I need to talk to them,"  
  
Cody nodded quickly then ran off, her curls bouncing in every step.  
  
"Cody, is a little shy at first.."Squids mom smiled as she watched her daughter run through the door, then returned her glance on Squid, "But, she'll lighten up,"  
  
Squid nodded, "And..how old is she?"He asked.  
  
"Oh, ya I hadnt told you that,"She paused. "Cody's five, and your other sister is sixteen, your brother is almost fourteen.."Squids mom answered.  
  
"Really..thats cool, I guess,"Squid said, he had nothing else to say.  
  
The door once again opened as Cody ran out following, A rather tall girl with straight, dark brown hair and soft brown eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a baseball cap backwards, and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Ok..Alan that is your other sister Maggy, and your brother Darrel.."She whispered to him, pointing to them as saying their names. Squid nodded, as the three walked towards them,  
  
"Just to warn ya..uhh, Darrel can be a bit obnoxious..just to warn you,"  
  
"Ok,"Squid replied as he awaited to meet his other two siblings. 


	8. Hope

Uhhhh...Im here...u should be glad!  
  
*dodges glares*  
  
OK! MAYBE I TOOK A LITTLE LONG TO UPDATE BUT I AM NOW!  
  
*cheers from audience*  
  
Good glad your happy...and so the story continues...  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Squids siblings walked closer and closer...the siblings that he never met...his little bro and other sis that he was never aquanted with.  
  
"Hey...whats up mom?"Maggy asked her straight dark hair already blowing in the wind.  
  
"Ya...mom I thought you were suppose to be back a long time ago...YOU LIED TO US?!"Darrel questioned then laughing right after his comment.  
  
"Darrel.."His mother glared at him. "Ok now, Darrel..Maggy, you remember when I told you about your older brother you never met?"  
  
The two nodded there heads, little Cody ran over to her mom.  
  
"Kids, this is your older brother Alan,"She introduced her oldest son. "He's your brother you never met,"  
  
Maggy and Darrel just stood in a stare for a second, it was pretty hard to say something to a long lost sibling.  
  
"Alan?"Maggy asked and walked towards her older brother.  
  
"So your my older bro, mom always talked about...the older sibling that coulda been here instead of me..."Maggy gently smiled. "Where've you been?"She quickly hugged him and tried not to cry. Squid was shocked he had never known what it felt like to be loved...to have a family.  
  
"Hey, Alan..Im Darrel and I gotta tell you something...come closer.."Darrel whispered. Squid inched towards him and Darrel whispered softly letters that weren't making sense.  
  
"Mbhgsdgavbdcv....and WELCOME TO MY HOUSE! WHERE YOU'LL FOLLOW MY RULES!"Darrel yelled in Squids ears.  
  
"Darrel!"His mother yelled and he ran into the house laughing.   
  
"Ignore him...he's just stupid,"Cody whispered gently, her bouncing curls streaming through the wind.  
  
"I can see that,"Squid said and Cody smiled at him.  
  
"Come along kids, I need to start making dinner for our new arrival,"Squids mother walked into the house quickly with Cody right behind her. Squid and Maggy walked a little slower.  
  
"Mom always said she'd go get you one day,"Maggy whispered, then her voice slowly got louder.  
  
"What?"Squid asked.  
  
"Eversince I was like 8 she started telling me about my big brother, and about someday going to get you,"Maggy answered. "I never believed her...I thought she would just tell us that just to get us to have hope..."Maggy looked down at her feet.  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Ya, hope...Hope for her to see you again. Hope for you to return to our family,"Maggy smiled. "We even cleared out our guest bedroom a few years ago, for when you returned..."Maggy giggled.  
  
"Really?"Squid smiled.  
  
"Yep,"Maggy answered and gently smiled,  
  
"But hope didn't fail, you made it..Big bro," 


End file.
